Help!
by Sweet Pripper
Summary: Private has been kidnapped! NUUU!
1. Chapter 1

Private was alone with Skipper's friend, Red. He was always drunk. And we all know Private gets nervous around drunk people. He planned to sleep the whole night, ignoring the crazy bird. Suddenly he woke up, feeling someone throw him to the ground. Private yelped sitting up. Oh crap. Red had woke him up. Private opened his beak to scream but Red pinned him down, stuffing a cloth in his beak, causing his vision to go black.

"Good night Private." Red smirked.

*** "Ok-" Kowaski stopped in his tracks.

No one was there.

"What the heck are Red and Private?" He asked with a confused glance.

"Somewhere." Skipper said, rolling his eyes.

/ Private opened his eyes slowly. He was in a dark room. The little penguin tried to move, but he couldn't. He looked around and noticed his flippers and feet were chained. Private tried to open his beak to scream but a rope had his beak shut. Private struggled to get free. He froze as he heard a door opening. The younger looked around wildly. He could hear someone but couldn't see. Suddenly the lights flicked on. Red was smirking, advancing toward him. Why the heck was he smirking? Unless he intended to… OMG. Private struggled, more determined to get free. Red slipped the rope off Private's beak.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Private screamed, trembling wildly.

"I can touch you all I want, you're chained to the wall." Red rolled his eyes.

"No, get away from me!" Private sobbed, letting tears spill out of his eyes.

(And no, he didn't abuse Private!)

- The chains had been removed, so Private was just laying on the floor, crying his eyes out. Then a thought crossed his mind: Where the heck was he? Private stood up weakly, still crying. He opened the first door he saw and limped through a hall. He could tell he ever been here before. Private saw a widow he could look through without getting something to stand on. He let out a choked gasp. Looking outside, he remembered something that Pika told him.

_Flash Back. _

_"__Is Red that bad?" Private asked, eyes wide. _

_Pika rolled his eyes, "Heck yeah! He rapes anyone he thinks is weak!" _

_"__Where does he rape them?" Private asked nervously. _

_"__In the city, in the hotel." Pika said, narrowing her sharp blue eyes._

_Flash Back ends_. Well now he knew where he was. Now he needed to find a freaking phone! Private ran into a random hotel room to find a phone. *** The penguins were searching everywhere when five hours pasted. Skipper sighed. He was walking by one of the phone things in the zoo, when the phone started ringing. Skipper rolled his eyes before jumping and taking the phone off. This better not be a ring tail prank, Skipper thought angrily.

"Sk-Skippah?"

WHAT THE HECK!?

"Private, where the deuce are you?"

Private was silent before answering, "The hotel in the city."

Skipper froze.

Then he spoke, "What the heck are you doing there!?"

"Red kidnapped me." Private's voice whimpered.

Then he hung up quickly. Skipper didn't even bother to put the phone back up. He dropped the phone and raced toward the HQ. He ran into Kowalski and Rico.

"We couldn't find Private." Kowalski frowned.

"He's at the hotel." Skipper gasped, catching his breath.

"WHAT?!" Kowalski shouted.

"HOW THE HECK DID THAT HAPPEN?!"

"Red kidnapped him."

"How do you know this?"

"Private told me on the phone.

"Did he say anything else?"

"No, he hung up."

"Are you going to stand around or are we going to save him?" Asked a ticked off voice.

They turned around. Pika was stamping her foot angrily.

"Your coming?" Skipper asked.

"Well duh! You'll get raped without me!" PIka scowled.

/ "COME ON SLOW POKES!"

"Are we there yet?"

"YUUUUUP!"

"Pika turn the tone down!"

The group were now standing in the hotel.

"Up the stairs!" Pika chirped.

The penguins groaned.

"STOP WHINNING YOU BIG BABIES!"

The penguins sped up the stairs. Pika can be commanding when she's mad.

"Here-"

"I FOUND IT!"

Pika glared at Kowalski. Skipper knocked the door down. Private hadn't noticed them and was laying on the floor crying.

Skipper ran over and hugged Private, "Are you hurt?"

Private whimpered, burying his face in Skipper's neck, sobbing.

Pika flew over and asked the question that everyone wanted a no to, "Did Red rape you?"

Every penguin froze.

"Yes." Private whispered.

"WHAT!?" Pika shouted.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BAST***!"

"Pika language!" Kowalski snapped.

**HAHA! THEY WON'T GET AWAY THAT EASILY! **

**Skipper: ... HOW COULD YOU LET PRIVATE GET RAPED! **

**Me: Cause I'm weird, Insane, crazy and have a sick mind. Oh, and mature!**


	2. Chapter 2

"What the heck are you doing here?" A voice snarled.

They all turned to see Red. Skipper pushed Private behind him. The little penguin started sliding away against the wall. Four cages dropped, trapping the penguins and Pika.

"Oh Sh**, I didn't see this coming." Pika said calmly.

Private ran then was pinned to the ground by Red.

"Where the heck do you think you're going?" Red growled.

He threw Private into the wall. The little penguin trembled as Red walked toward him. Private closed his eyes in terror. He was Da** glad he passed out. *** Private opened his eyes. He was laying on something.

"Where am I?" Private whimpered.

"Anywhere but the hotel-"

SLAP! Private turned his head to see Pika getting smacked upside the head.

"You're in the HQ Private." Skipper said, rolling his eyes.

Private tried to go to sleep but he kept having horrible thoughts cross his mind. He buried his head in his pillow and sobbed, remember everything that happened at the hotel. Skipper walked over and stroked Private's back. Private sat up and wrapped his flippers around Skipper, sobbing wildly.

"Shh, it's ok Private…" Skipper said gently.

Private closed his eyes and relaxed. It was kinda funny. Skipper couldn't move away cause Private's flippers were around him. He didn't want to push Private in his bunk because that would wake the younger wake up. So he just stood there, a blush on his face. *** Skipper finally unwrapped Private's flippers from him. Private quickly sat up, wide awake.

"Skippah did I keep you up all night?" He asked, guilt all over his face.

"I don't mind." Skipper said truthfully.

"You could've pulled my flippers off." Private frowned.

"But then you would wake up then I would have to get you to sleep again." Skipper smirked.

Private sighed. He started to get off the bunk but Skipper lifted him off but he didn't put him down.

"Put me down Skippah!" Private pouted.

" All Right but you asked for it!" Skipper smirked, acting like he was going to drop Private.

"NO SKIPPAH!" Private screamed, wrapping his flippers around Skipper's neck so he wouldn't fall.

And he closed his eyes shut. He heard Skipper chuckle. Private opened his eyes. Skipper didn't even drop him!

Private unwrapped his flippers, "Put. ME. DOWN!"

Skipper put Private down. The little penguin glared.

"That was not funny!" He scowled.

*** "Going out again?" Private groaned.

" Ringtail said he lost something." Skipper said rolling his eyes.

Kowalski and Skipper climbed up the ladder. Private stamped his foot patiently. Something grabbed his flipper and threw him into a wall. Private looked up.

"What the crap! How the heck did you get here?!" He shouted, fear consuming his body.

Red seemed to never go away.

"You think I'm going to just going to let you go just like that?" He asked, smirking at the shaking bird.

He kicked Private in the ribs. The little penguin screamed and fell to the floor, groaning in pain.

"Skippah!" He screamed, bursting into tears.

Red kicked him against the wall. Private felt his head bang against the wall and his vision faded. But he could still hear.

"What the crap are you doing here!?" Skipper's voice snapped.

There was some punching sounds before he felt someone hugging him. It took a while before his vision came back. Skipper was holding him in his flippers while Kowalski was punching Red.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH PRIVATE AGAIN YOU DUMB***!"

Yep, that's Kowalski! Private cried into Skipper's feathers uncontrollably.

**Private's POV**

My ribs hurt like heck!

"Private, what's wrong?" Skippah asked in a worried tone.

He pushed his flipper against my ribs. I gasped out in pain, Skippah quickly pulled his flipper away. He stood up, went in the lab and put me down. He left the lab. I whimpered. K'walski came in. His eyes widened in horror when he saw me. He then grabbed and bandage and knelt next to me, wrapping the bandage around my ribs. I'll be honest, IT HURT! Then outside there was a crack. Pika shoved the door open. She was smirking.

"Well I did it!"

When Skippah came in, He looked like he would throw up.

"What did she do?" K'walski asked.

"I did all of us a favor!" Pika pouted.

"Killed Red." Skipper groaned in a grossed out tone.

K'walski glared. I limped over to Skippah. Who gives a crap about my heck hurting ribs. Skippah pulled me in a hug.

When I looked up I heard Pika,"Yo! FIVE YEAR OLD PRESENT!"

"What the crap are you talking about?! YOUR FIVE AND KISS HANS!" K'walski snapped.

Pika pouted, crossing her paws against her chest.


End file.
